yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumples
is a Rank B, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie Tribe. Grumples evolves into Everfore when fused with Ageless Powder. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Grumples resembles a rather elderly woman with wrinkled skin, sunken eyes and only two teeth on her upper mouth. She wears a ragged old cloak, which is patched in some areas and is accompanied by a green sash. She carries a wooden staff with a ghoulish face in the top. In the anime she behaves like an old woman, matching her appearance, in that she has a lot of trouble hearing Nathan's complaints about her powers and showing signs of senility. Grumples drains the youth (and possibly life-force) of whoever she inspirits, causing them to rapidly age, though the progression of their aging follows a natural course that includes causing children to grow up. She can return what she stole, but this typically requires forcing her to do so. In the anime, Grumples has the additional ability to shrivel anything inanimate, and utilizes a beam from her staff to do so. When the beam is used on humans or other Yo-kai, they're instantly turned elderly, and, unlike the game, kids do not grow up, but instead simply become elderly versions of themselves. In the anime, this can be undone by a special lotion made by Toiletta. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Grumples appears in Yo-kai Grumples, ''when she is revealed to be responsible for the shriveling of Nathan's school paper. Nathan complains, to no avail, since Grumples has severe hearing problems. Instead, she chooses to continue wrinkling all of Nate's belongings, even going as far as to use her powers on Nate and Whisper, turning them into old men. Toiletta then arrives on the scene and gives them a special lotion, which reversed the effects of Grumples's abilities for Nate and Whisper, but couldn't rejuvenate Grumples herself. After hearing of this, Toiletta puts Grumples and the others through a training regime, which successfully ends up rejuvenating Grumples into Everfore. Everfore then gives Nathan her Yo-kai Medal out of gratitude; however, not too long after that, a fly flew past her nose, causing her to sneeze and turn back into Grumples, who then begins to fire wrinkle beams everywhere in an attempt to forcefully recover her youth. ''Yo-kai Watch Grumples can found in the Gourd Pond Museum at night, or at any time in grass spots everywhere in Breezy Hills. Alternatively, she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Grumples can be found by graves and in trees in Blossom Heights. She can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai by using a Purple Coin in the present. She can possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot, featuring Blizzaria. Yo-kai Watch 3 Grumples can be found in Uptown Springdale under cars, alternatively she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 1-Star Coins. Yo-kai Sangokushi Grumples Zoushi can be found by training at Wayfarer Manor at night time, or she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Chinatown Coin Yo-kai Watch Blasters Grumples can be found from patrol missions in Blossom Heights, or she can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Purple Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Grumples can be found and befriended in hidden Stage number 4 which can be unlocked by clearing Stage 55 3 times. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe wrinkled and decrepit, which will lower its DEF.}} |100-150|Drain|All enemies|Steals HP from foes with her staff and gives it to her allies.}} ||-||No Yo-kai will be able to dodge.}} Quotes * Befriended: ''"Such delicious youth! Take me with!"'' * Loafing: "M-my back..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Heehee, goood."'' * Receiving food (normal): "Just average." * Receiving food (disliked): "Gross!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Ah, youth. The key to freedom. Take me with you, won"t you?" * ''Traded: "Heh, this place is brimming with youth... If only I were one of them."'' Etymology * "Grumples" may come from the words grump and wrinkles. * In Spanish, "Arruñona" comes from arruga (wrinkle) and gruñona (grump). * In German, "Dörrte" can translate as dry. Origin Given that Grumples evolves with the application of face powder, she might be partially inspired by the oshiroi babaa ("face-powder hag"), a ghostly old woman who serves a god of cosmetics, bringing him sake to warm him in the coldest days of winter, and constantly applies face powder on herself because she's ashamed of her aged, wrinkled features. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch 2, Grumples may attack when you agree to escort an old lady, calling you "too trusting" It is un-befriendable when battled. In other languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Matusaleia de:Dörrte Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai